


CoLu Week 2020

by Brittles_06



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fights, Mystery, Problems, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittles_06/pseuds/Brittles_06
Summary: The Thunder Legion has been assigned a mission along, along with Lucy and Cobra, by Master Makarov. They have seven days to trap seven demons who have escaped their prison. No-one quite knows what they are going to be stepping into, but if these demons are anything like the one they faced in Tartaros then it'll be one hell of a battle.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68
Collections: CoLu Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

CoLu Week 2020 is upon us!!!! I am very excited to be participating for my 3rd year in a row now

It's being hosted by Dragonshost, who has been running this ship week for 6 years! I am so excited to read everyone else's stories about this unusual, but addicting crack ship

June 14th - 20th 

Day 1: Splinter

Day 2: Constellation

Day 3: Port

Day 4: Freedom

Day 5: Mosaic

Day 6: Weight

Day 7: Frost

Day 8 (Bonus): Imposter


	2. Splinter

Observing. Listening. Scrutinizing. Murdering. Reconnaissance. Torturing.

That had been his life up until recently. Shit had gone sideways fast during the demonic Battle of Tartaros, so he had been told. He was still fucking pissed that he hadn't been part of the fight. Literally, the only dragon slayer who missed out on fighting the demons on their home turf. Maybe he'd get the chance to face a demon one day, to taste their particular brand of evil. Most people thought he was fucking crazy, which he never outright denied, but he did have a certain love affair with sadism. He had endured his fair share of pain growing up, never got off on being tortured. However, being the one who could snap a fucker's neck with his bare hands made him smile like the maniacal mad man he was.

He had turned a new leaf now though, had sworn an oath to only kill the truly heinous ones and with his magic he knew. Tracking people had been his team's job but making them squeal was usually his. Sometimes one other needed to get involved with the truly stubborn assholes who refused to own up to the shit they had/were doing. It was fulfilling work, taking down the baddies with a kick-ass guild who had taken him and him ex-comrades down on more than one occasion.

Fairy Tail had once been the biggest pain in his ass had been his salvation, not that anyone of these idiots would ever fucking find out. After the demonic battle, the guild had been down and out a few key players. They were down two of the strongest teams in all of Fiore. The Thunder Legion had bane particles in their lungs breathing it in while trying to save civilians, Laxus taking the brunt of it with his dragon lungs. He had, originally, been brought on to work with the old hag to cure the team. It had taken quite some time to synthesize a poison to counteract the particles enough to break them down so that he could create an antidote.

A strange friendship had been formed, after being around the four fairies for such an extended period of time. Bickslow was the only person he had ever encountered who he was unable to hear. They chalked it up to his seith magic, leaving it at that and never delving further. Makarov, however, had some pretty strong ass mental blocks up since the battle. He was hiding something, and if he was a snoopy person he'd break down the walls. The thing was he now respected the old geezer since he invited him to be part of the guild, as loathe as he was to be a fairy.

Team Natsu was the other one that had been greatly affected by everything. While the Thunder Legion was down and out for up to three months, *coughs* Laxus, Team Natsu had taken time apart from one another. Natsu and his annoying blue flying cat went off to train for six months and upon their return, you could tell it had worked. That idiot dragon's magic was already strong but now it was outright ridiculous. Erza had worked for the Rune Knights for six months, needing to rationalize everything that had happened. She was a powerhouse, there was no damn doubt about that, but a woman who became unhinged over strawberry cake had some issues to work through. Gray and Juvia had taken time away together after the bullshit that happened between them, Gray's revived father, and the necromancer demon. They came back and the guild had thrown a party when they found out Juvia was three months pregnant. The ice-make mage wasn't as chilly as most people perceived it seemed.

Then there was Lucy. Well actually, there was no Lucy. The guild hadn't seen her since right after the fight. She had disappeared into what seemed like thin air and they were now on month seven. Makarov knew where she was, of that he was a thousand percent sure, but the sneaky old man was keeping it from them. As much as he was itching to find out why and man was bothersome, like a scab you just wanted to pick at all the time, he refused to break his guild master's confidence in him. Ugh, that sounded so damn sappy to him but it was the truth.

The biggest plot hole in all of this was how the guild managed to escape the alegria. He had been told countless stories about what had happened, had almost lived the fights through everyone's thoughts but had no way of knowing why or how. He suspected that Lucy managed to pull it off somehow but couldn't fathom an actual solution to how.

 _Erik. Can you bring the Thunder Legion to my office, discreetly, please?_ Damn, that was never a good sign. Gramps had only done that one other time and it was to ask him to work with the hag from hell. Yes, the old woman knew her shit but she was such a damn bitch all the time. One would have thought that regular sex from the geezer would put her in less of a foul mood. Nope. Changed nothing, except his need to puke whenever the two were in the same room making bedroom eyes at one another. The first time Laxus figured it out he had gagged several times. Dragon slayer noses were a curse sometimes, but it worked to his advantage that night. It had been great watching Laxus followed by bolt brain gag and mentally picture it. He hadn't laughed so hard in so long. Natsu either didn't care or didn't know what sex was because he did and thought nothing of it. One day he'd get the denser fire slayer!

"Yo," Cobra said under his breath to catch Laxus' attention. "We have T2M to take care of." It was one of many codes they'd come up with for in and around the guild, plus many others for when in the field. This one meant Team to Master, so while Cobra left to head to the office Laxus was informing Bix whose babies went to tell Evergreen and Freed. As creepy as it was to know that human souls resided in the totems they came in handy for a lot of different reasons.

"All right gramps, we're all here. What's the damn meaning of it?" Laxus asked, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"I received a mission today that is going to need your expertise and power."

"Fine, but what's with all the damn secrecy?"

"There is a village that has recently become distressed. They say there is a small teenager there haunting it, using a magical artifact to somehow scare the townsfolk away. There is talk about possession as well as demonic activities." The four guild members who fought demons before instantly became tense. "This is not confirmed but we can't deny the possibility of it being true. I'm sending you on the mission, along with a lacrima-com to keep me informed. You'll also be connecting with another mage upon your arrival there as they have expertise that will help you out as well. I'm sending you by train to the closest village, you'll travel into the woods to meet up with the sixth member of the mission, camp for the night, and tomorrow you'll venture to the town who is asking for our aid."

"Master, are there any other particulars we need to know about the mission or town?" Freed inquired, wanting to be as prepared as possible.

"The town isn't one I am acquainted with, Monotropa Uniflora. It's said to be a town of people who live completely off the grid, like our ancestors once did. Their magic is, supposedly, elemental but that hasn't been confirmed either."

"How long should we pack for?" Evergreen asked, clearly not liking the idea of having to camp.

"A week should be long enough, but ten days just in case."

"You heard Gramps. Pack for ten days and we'll meet at the train station within the hour."

* * *

They had gotten to the town just before supper, so they stopped to grab a meal before they headed into the forest. Thankfully it was summer, so they had a couple more hours before it was dark. No-one wanted to navigate a forest in the dark. They had been silent for the most part, each wondering if it was an actual demon and who the other mage was going to be.

"It's too damn quiet, like eerily so. The forest isn't making a sound, I don't like it," Bickslow whispered to the team. "Are we sure we're going in the right direction?" Freed double-checked the map, confirming they were indeed going the right direction and that they shouldn't be more than a half-hour from the agreed-upon meet up site.

"You smell that?" Laxus looked at Cobra with a questioning stare.

"Vulcans, well shit. Way to fucking jinx us Bix." Cobra glared at the tall seith mage who shrugged his shoulders. Several trees exploded to their right, each mage jumping away as fast as they could.

"Awe come on! I just got the last splinter out of skin from Evergreen's temper tantrum last week. Now I'm sure they're going to be stuck in my ass."

"Well, if you wouldn't have put permanent ink into my eyebrow pen I wouldn't have sought revenge! Besides, you have the most layers here so I highly doubt you'll actually be harmed."

"Bix also dabbles in woodwork, so he probably had a splinter or two in his hands all times anyways."

"Freed! You're supposed to be on my side, man!" Bickslow dodged a small pine that had been uprooted and launched in his direction. "How many are there?"

"I smell five." Laxus sent a bolt of lightning into a tree one of the Vulcans was holding, effectively electrocuting the beast. "These guys are relatively small, aren't they?" Evergreen took out another with her fairy machine gun, rounding on Laxus with a glare.

"What is with you idiots today!" She screamed at him before taking to the air to barely miss a boulder passing through the air. Freed and Bickslow teamed up to take down the third Vulcan, while Cobra poisoned the fourth leaving the last one alone. It let out a screech that had the fairies falling to the ground, covering their ears. Laxus managed to send a small bolt at the creature, hitting him in the face. Laxus looked at his hands to see a bit of blood on them. His head was ringing, looking over at Cobra he noticed the same thing as well.

"Babies, shoot the fucker down!" Five green beams of light hit the last Vulcan in rapid succession before it fell to the ground, dead. "Talk about an instant headache. What the hell was that noise?"

"I am unsure, but it would be best to tend to Laxus and Cobra." Freed walked over to Laxus who was sitting upright now, breathing heavily. "Can you hear me?" Laxus shook his head no, while Evergreen and Bickslow were asking the poison slayer the same questions, eliciting the same results. "We might need to use some healing potions tonight to help their dragon magic speed up the natural healing properties of their bodies." He requipped his bag and began to search for the mentioned item. Laxus slammed his hand on the ground several times. "I am sorry Laxus but I am going as fast as I can." The lightning mage rolled his eyes as he reached for the green-haired man's arm, trying to get him to turn around. "Laxus, what has gotten into you?" Laxus growled as he physically spun Freed around to face away from him.

"I told you! Your and your big mouths jinxed us!" There stood a very large Vulcan, easily twice the size of the five they had just killed.

"We killed it's young," Cobra yelled, not knowing he was so loud until he saw Bickslow flinch in front of him. The slayers attempted to stand, immediately falling to the mossy forest floor. Their equilibrium had been thrown off with their damaged eardrums, making it hard to stay upright. Freed quickly threw up a barrier to keep the onslaught on forest foliage from hitting the five mages.

The Vulcan grunted as a glowing blue and yellow rope wrapped itself around its neck. The beast was grasping at the rope frantically trying to get it off. It started thrashing around, panicking as it tried to flee only to have the rope tighten further. A bright beam of golden light shot through the back of the beasts head to the front, quickly putting it out of misery. The Vulcan fell forward, shaking the entire forest as it landed. On a rock behind them stood their missing fairy tail mage and her grinning cat.

"Lucy! Leo! What are you doing in these woods?" Evergreen, very thankful for their appearance, but finding it odd they were here.

"I'm here for the mission," Lucy brightly smiled. "I'm the sixth mage."


	3. Celestial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail characters do not belong to me, but Hiro Mashima. Enjoy the next chapter!

Lucy smiled down at her guildmates, most of which were in awe of her. Whether it was because she randomly showed up or because she took the Vulcan down herself, she didn't nor did she care. Capricorn had been telling her for months she was a badass mother-fucker, well not that term exactly since it was by no means proper. However, after seeing herself in action she felt a sense of pride bubble beneath the surface.

"Cosplayer! How the hell have you been?"

"Hey, Bixy!" She jumped down from the uprooted tree she had been standing on straight into his arms. "I have missed you." She had whispered to the mage, giving him an extra squeeze with her arms. They had formed an amazing friendship after they had returned from Tenrou Island, bonding over black and white movies while eating a tub of ice cream. It had started with her hiding in a spare room in the guild to get her fix but he had crashed through the wall, quite literally, after pissing Laxus off. He had stared at her, upside down, from his place on the ground before flipping over to grab popcorn and plopping right down beside him. The rest was history.

"What happened here?" Lucy motioned to the two dragon slayers on the ground with a small amount of blood trailing from their ears.

"Miss Lucy, pleasure as always. The remaining young Vulcan let out quite the screech before we were able to subdue it. Said noise managed to rupture the sensitive eardrums of Laxus and Cobra."

"We have some potion to help with the recovery but we don't know if we can heal them completely." Evergreen gave Lucy a sad smile as the blonde approached.

"I have something that can fix this." Lucy requipped a small pale blue vial with a yellow heart-stopper on the top. "Healing waters from the Celestial realm should heal it up in a couple of hours. One drop in each ear will be more than enough." Handing the bottle over to Freed she turned back to Bickslow and Evergreen.

"My camp isn't far from here. I had Virgo set it all up for us and she should have supper almost ready if you're interested." Five sets of stomachs made themselves known causing Lucy to giggle behind her hand.

"Freed can help Cobra to camp while I haul Laxus' lard ass back." He looked discreetly at the boss, smiling in glee as he realized that he hadn't been heard. "Evergreen can fill in the brief amount of information we know."

"Bixy, don't take your teasing too far. I can't guarantee he won't have his hearing back sooner than later."

"It's all in good fun, Cosplayer." The devilish smirk on his lips told a different story but she wasn't about to comment. The guys slowly started to make their way forward, Bickslow's totems helping where they could to lighten the load.

"So this is the break-down of what we know," Evergreen informed Lucy of what Makarov spoke to them about, handing the flyer over to Lucy. "Why does Gramps think you should be on the mission?"

"He's wondering if it isn't a spirit running rampant over the area. A celestial mage may be behind all of this."

"But?" Evergreen pressed, clearly hearing it in the blonde's voice.

"But celestial mages aren't that common. It could be a rogue key, one that found someone with light magic to manipulate. Yet, that's also not something that happens very often."

"Evening, Princess and Fairy Tail guildmates," Virgo greeted as they entered the camp. "Tents are all ready, along with a delicious stew over the campfire. If you leave the dishes out I will collect them once everyone is asleep."

"That's very generous of you, Virgo. Thank you." Virgo bowed before leaving the group alone. The group ate in silence as the sky began to darken above the heavily treed area. Evergreen went to bed early, claiming she needed her beauty sleep after such an awful day. Laxus, Bickslow, and Freed weren't far behind her either.

"Can you hear me, like physically hear me? Not using your magic?" Lucy asked Cobra after a while.

"Yeah, tits McGee, I can hear you."

"Rude much?"

"You're going to have to develop a bit of humorous armor to deal with me, baby doll."

"Puke. I'd rather you call me tits McGee over . . . baby doll." Lucy made a gagging noise-causing Cobra to smirk.

"What's wrong with that term of endearment, bae?"

"Gross, just stop. Please!"

"Tell me why you don't like that term and I'll consider it."

"It's for uncreative teenagers who need to constantly call each other pet names. Baby, bae, baby doll - they're all for the pre-pubescent age group." A maroon eye narrowed, a gleam of wickedness flashed in the moonlight. Lucy shook her head though, fairly certain she had imagined it. She lay down on the grass, gazing at the small white flecks that dotted the dark sky.

"How many times have you sat there and stared at the constellations you love so much Tinkerbell?" She scrunched her nose at the nickname but didn't voice her opinion of it.

"Every chance that I get. It was something that my mom used to do with me when I was young. She'd point to a constellation and tell me about what they looked like, what magic they used. We had all sorts of conversations underneath a blanket of stars." Cobra moved closed to her when we sat down on the ground, comfortable silence filling the room between them.

"Ya know, Tink, I don't think we've interacted much up until now."

"Mhmm, no I suppose not. You were always facing another teammate of mine whenever we encountered you. It allows us to know one another better now though." The dew on the grass caused her to shiver as she sat upright. "I'm going to head in for the night too. I asked Virgo to put extra blankets in your tent. I figured your snarky ass might need some extra heat."

"I do love heat, but body heat is better."

"Are you suffering from hypothermia? Didn't think so. I've got a call to make before I get some sleep. Night Cobra." The poison slayer smirked as he listened in on her plan. It was smart, Makarov would agree to it and then he could watch the seith mage stumble over his words. The hilarity that would ensue once morning approached was something he was excited for.

* * *

Cobra woke refreshed . . . refreshed? How the hell had he slept so damn good? Not a peep from anyone else in camp and judging by how warm it was outside it was well after nine am. Still, he couldn't hear a single thought yet he could hear the birds chirping. Had the Vulcan fucked with his magic? He attempted to tear the layers of blankets off his body only to find he had cocooned himself in their warmth. Growling he finally managed to get free, kicking the cot for good measure before storming out.

"Why the fuck can't I hear you guys?"

"Miss Lucy asked me to spell all the tents last night so that no harm would come to us, which I had already done, but insisted that you be blocked from us. If you would have told me at any point in time I would have come and cast a rune spell over your house."

"Shit! You can fucking do that?"

"It's simple magic. Wouldn't take me more than a few minutes to cast."

"If you can do that when we get back to Magnolia I'll kiss your feet."

"That won't be necessary, Cobra."

"Thank fuck. Feet are super gross." Evergreen and Lucy laughed from their spots on a log. "Where's lightning rod, crazy eyes, and the brats?"

"They went back to town to pick up Levy. I called Gramps last night and asked for another set of hands. Freed and Levy are amazing on their own, but together they're unstoppable. With how little we know I figured our best bet was to have another well-rounded individual with us."

"One who doesn't burn, freeze, or impale as a greeting?" Evergreen smirked, raising an eyebrow daring Lucy to contradict her. Lucy shook her head because she couldn't even argue the fact. "So what's the plan? Wait for the three to show back up and then head to Monotropa Uniflora or meet them there?"

"My suggestion would be that we wait. The benefits of arriving as a group far outweighs two separate parties arriving at an unfamiliar location with unknown potential enemies." Freed had finished packing the tent up neatly, rivaling Virgo's perfectionism.

"How much longer do you think they'll be, Freed?"

"They left quite early so my assumption would be anytime now. As long as Bickslow has not gotten lost, yet again."

"Hey! I don't always get us lost!" The seith complained as he entered the clearing.

"My apologies. Your ability to get us lost is only seventy-two percent." A feminine giggle filled the area as Bickslow turned bright red.

"Levy! How was the ride out?"

"It was good. I slept a lot of the way but you know how train sleep is."

"Oh, I know. How about we head out to the town now? Are we good to go?"

"Yeah. Bickslow is with me in the front, girls in the middle, Freed and Cobra bring up the rear. One close and far range mages in the front and back to cover our main defense in the middle. If things get sketchy try to stay grouped up as much as possible. The town isn't a far walk from here judging by the may. I want absolute quiet while we travel, no need to alert whoever is there that we're coming." They formed their groups, following Laxus through the forest, which was becoming denser as the time went by.

Everyone's thoughts had halted as well, no-one wanting to become distracted. It was eerie in a sense, a second time he wasn't able to hear anyone in the span of a few hours. He didn't like it, not one bit, but he was thankful for the sleep. He felt like he had eaten an entire case of apple seeds, the energy that was flowing through him was amazing. No wonder people liked to sleep so damn much.

The closer they got to their location the quieter the forest became. Cobra had told the group that there were no voices, no noises, nothing to listen in on. He was pretty sure the town was deserted. Which meant one of two things; either the townsfolk were chased off or they were dead. At one time he would have hoped for death but now he hoped they all fled.

"I don't smell any humans here," Laxus grunted as he stopped at the center of the village. "No-one has been here in a while."

"Spread out and search the area. Everyone be on guard, weapons that the ready of your have them." Lucy unlatched her whip from her belt, grasping it in her dominant hand as she walked down one dirt pathway. A slight breeze blew by, causing a slight whistle in the abnormally quiet town. She came upon a bench where an abandoned object was laying.

Lucy walked up to it tentatively. She was curious to know if this was truly a forgotten item or if it was a trap of sorts. Cobra mentioned several times that no-one was here but that wasn't to say there wasn't strong magic to block them. However, she highly doubted that they would have known there were two dragon slayers amongst them, one of which had soul listening capabilities.

She reached forward to grasp the hand mirror, pulling back slightly as she looked more closely at it. It looked as if it had been out there for a while. The once silver handle and the frame was tarnished from being left to the elements. The handle has a rose and stems beautifully crafted as it went up the length of the handle. Roses were interwoven around the outside of the glass, which had a couple of small cracks in it. There was some foreign writing or images with the rose too. Curious to see if she could tell what language it could be she grasped the handle, immediately regretting doing so. Lucy screamed as she felt her magic go into the mirror, a black light emitted from the small cracks.

Cobra was the first to arrive as he watched her white and golden magic being pulled into the mirror. He ran up to her, kicking the bottom on the handle with his foot, causing it to fly into the air. Lucy's eyes rolled into the back of her head, fainting from having her magic stolen. She wasn't seriously injured, and Cobra was sure she'd be awake soon, but the fear that took over was like nothing he had ever encountered before.

Lightning cracked through the sky, shattering the glass into several pieces, all of which turned black and fell to the ground. That's when he could hear it, the voices of several people. He had no idea where they were or why he could suddenly sense people, yet there were no smells.

"Is she okay?" Evergreen landed beside Cobra, fairy wings disappearing as she touched the ground.

"The mirror pulled her magic forcefully from her. It would have hurt like a bitch but she'll be okay." Cobra handed Lucy over to Evergreen as he looked over to see Laxus picking up a black shard of glass. "Laxus wait! Fuck!"

"Well, well, well. It certainly has been a long time since someone was strong enough for us to escape our hell hole." A man easily the size and build of Laxus were stretching his arms over his head. His orange hair glistened in the sunlight as his red eyes narrowed in on the lightning slayer. "You possess great light magic but it wasn't you who woke us, granted your blood does taste delicious."

Laxus stared at his hand where a small cut was bleeding on the pad of his thumb. He began to growl at the stranger before going silent. His body slumped forward a bit, unmoving while his head was bowed. He looked at the remaining shards on the ground, flicking his hand as the wind picked them up to fling them across the countryside. The man smirked as his eyes landed upon Lucy.

"You will hand over the celestial maiden. Her magic and blood will help me to bring my brethren back from their prisons."

"Why would you get rid of the shards if you want them to be set free?" Freed stood protectively in front of Lucy and Evergreen as Bickslow and Cobra flanked him on either side. "What exactly do you want?"

"To be free of Zeref's perfect hell. Those other fools can find their way out just as I had too. None of you will be able to defeat my awesome power!"

"And who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I am the Demon Sin of Pride. Bow before me pitiful humans. We will infect the world with our sins bringing calamity to all who oppose us. We are too powerful to be stopped."

"Owe, my head hurts," Lucy grumbled as she sat up from Evergreen's arms. "What'd I miss?"

"Apparently, we are dealing with the Demon Sin of Pride from one of Zeref's crazy creations."

"Zeref created none of us! We are the original Demons and no-one is stronger than the seven of us! Show them our strength, Child of Pride."

"Child of Pride?" Lucy stood upright, Bickslow grabbed her upper arm.

"Mhmm, yes. Each person we infect becomes my child and only the strongest survive in my house." Laxus turned around, grey eyes void of any emotion as he sent a blast towards the group. They all dodged, barely.

"Damn, could use Amazon's lightning armor right fucking now!" Cobra sent a dragon roar towards Pride but it was blocked by Laxus' attack.

"It is foolish to think you will escape with your lives. This mage's sins will feed me, making me more powerful, and as I find more prideful mages I will only become stronger. I AM THE STRONGEST SIN!"

"What do we do now Lu?" Levy threw up a rubber barrier to negate the lightning.

"I don't know. How do we defeat a demon? The ones from Tartaros were incredibly strong and they were mere creations."

"Well, he likes to monologue. Arrogant bastard, so maybe he'll tell us how to defeat him since he thinks he all high and fucking mighty."

"We've got nothing to lose until we can come up with a game plan," Freed answered as he sent Laxus spiraling from a rune. "I don't understand why Laxus was picked by Pride in the first place though." The ground erupted around them with a dozen bolts of lightning, throwing the mages apart from one another.

"Laxus has a great many sins," Pride smiled as said dragon slayer blocked an attack from Evergreen that was aimed at the demon. "He thought he was better than any one of you from your guild, planned to kill off the weak members of the guild, and reform it to his vision. He is a dragon slayer, he should be top of the world, especially with his magic levels. Laxus should rightfully be leading strong mages, taking over guilds wherever he goes. However, he rushed things."

"Patience is a virtue," Cobra smirked, reading Laxus next move and countering it with one of his.

"How dare you utter that word!" Pride sent a beam of orange light at Cobra, catching him in the shoulder.

"What the fuck? You ruined my favorite white leather jacket, you prick."

"Virtue . . . that's it!" Lucy looked over at Levy, a large smile on her face. "To defeat a Sin you need to counter it with a Virtue. We need to make Laxus remember the opposite of Pride."

"Humility," Freed gasped, catching on to Lucy's plan.

"And what better people to remind him than the Thunder Legion," Levy smirked as Bickslow and Evergreen tag-teamed their friend. "Lucy and I will provide back-up while you four try to reach out to Laxus."

"Laxus is not the same man he was when he thought power was everything. He has learned from his mistakes."

"Yet they still haunt him. He still wants to act on them you know, to prove he is the best."

"You're right boss man wants to prove he's the best, but it's not for power. It's to show he can be a great leader, that he is someone that can be depended upon." Bickslow sent his babies after the blonde, green beams shooting consecutively.

"It was Laxus who showed up on Tenrou Island to help save us from Achnologia. Laxus who led a second team at the Grand Magic Games, who fought for his crestfallen guild." Laxus paused in his attack then, struggling to regain control of his own body.

"I control him. You will not win!" Pride's eyes flashed as dark orange rays shot from them. Evergreen's wings were hit, she screamed as she fell to the forest floor but Levy was quick on her feet, creating a mattress for her to land on.

"His attacks are not only powerful, but they're hot. It singed my clothes." Lucy was biting her lip, a thought popping into her head as she pulled it around.

"Fucking do it, Tink! Bring the damn pussy out."

"Cobra, this is hardly the time to be perverted!" Freed yelled out before he charged Laxus.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" The lion spirit stepped through his gate, eyeing up the situation.

"How the hell did we Demon Sin walk this plane? They were to be purged and sealed hundreds of years ago."

"They stole Lucy's magic and broke free of their prison which was a hand mirror," Levy informed the celestial spirit.

"I think that your type of magic will be enough to counteract Pride's so we can get Laxus out from under his control. Up for it?"

"Anything for you, Princess. Regulus Impact!" Laxus was unable to protect Pride as Cobra and Bickslow had him preoccupied.

"Damn you! Who are you that wields magic similar to my own?"

"Leo the Lion. I am governed by Regulus, the brightest star in my constellation."

"The blonde can call upon the stars themselves, she must be powerful. I will make her my bride!"

"Over my dead fucking body, asshole." Cobra sent a powerful attack Pride's way, hitting his mark, pushing his several feet away from the group. "Tink, make this count!"

"Levy and I have Laxus, go help Leo and the others. Lev, I need you to immobilize Laxus." Levy was busy working with cement and netting as Lucy used her whip to hold him in place.

"Ready, Lu!"

"Laxus, I need you to come back to us. You need to remember who you truly are and why you're the leader of the Thunder Legion. Why Gramps wants to pass the guild onto you one day." Dark grey eyes flickered from their normal look to the hollowed one.

Laxus roared inside his mind. He heard Lucy's pleas for him to return to normal but in the back of his mind, he also heard the truth behind Pride's words. Maybe this is truly what he was to become, a monster-filled with sin, with pride. "The past is just that, the past. It's something that you have learned from, grown into a better because of it. It's what makes you the man standing before me. My friend, my kin." Lucy's voice rang clear, the fog cleared from his mind as he focused his energy on that.

His power was building up, enough that Lucy grabbed Levy to get a safe distance away. Laxus erupted in hundreds of bolts of burning yellow flashes, all directed at Pride who was unable to escape. Feeding off of Laxus had powered him enough that he could hold his own while Laxus took the brunt of the attacks. Now that he was free though, Pride was left in a vulnerable state.

"Lion's Light of Virtue!" A golden shower of stars rained down on Pride, purging him of his black glass shard. Where the demon once stood was nothing but a pile of ash, a darkened piece of the mirror sticking out from within. Leo picked the shard of glass up, watching as it turned from black to yellow.

"What do we do with the shard now?" Levy uttered to the group of weary mages.

"It needs to go back into the mirror. Lucy?" Leo looked at his keyholder, handing the shard over to her. Bickslow brought the discarded mirror over to Lucy who placed the piece of glass back onto the frame. A soft white light shone as the two pieces merged again.

"Well, now what?" Bickslow asked as his babies floated around the group.

"Now, we regroup and work on a better plan for the other six Demons of Sin before we head after them." Freed sighed as he began walking back towards where they were previously camped. "We have a lot to work through." Laxus, Levy, Evergreen, and Bickslow followed the rune mage out of the clearing. Lucy was staring at the mirror in her hand, questioning why it was now in her possession.

"Your pretty kitty thinks it belongs with you, for the time being, Tink. Don't overthink it and stress yourself out."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Yell jenga."

"Jenga? Why on earth would I yell that?"

"It's what you shout when everything starts to fall apart."


	4. Port

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My week got away from me rather fast, so hopefully I will have this all caught up by the end of this week

Cobra had walked away from camp for a while. It was getting awfully depressing listening to Laxus’ internal monologue as he continued to circle around everything that had happened with Pride. He couldn’t blame the guy, not with everything that he was picking up on between Laxus’ internal conversations with Pride. The Demon Sin was very good at persuading the lightning dragon slayer that his faults would continue to haunt him. 

It was daunting to know that Pride was only one of seven demons that were out there, and it was now up to them to beat the fuckers. Levy and Freed had their noses stuck in some texts that Virgo had dropped off, Bickslow was doing a perimeter check with his flying blocks of wood, and Lucy had drug Laxus away from camp. His dragon was none too happy about that but he didn’t give two shits, not really. 

It was starting to get dark out, the chill of the night settling into his bones. He headed back to camp to where the fire was sure to be going by now. “Where’s the fairy fucker?” Freed and Levy looked at one another before addressing Cobra.

“Would you care to be specific, Cobra? Are you referring to the term as derogatory or perhaps a literal sense? While I believe no-one here has engaged in coitus with another man I could be wrong.” Levy was snickering behind her hand at Freed’s blank face while Cobra stood there with his jaw dropped. “Perhaps you have engaged in the pleasures of a man from Fairy Tail? Your widened mouth would adequately fit most men’s girth.” 

Levy fell backwards off the log she was perched on beside Freed, giggles erupting into full on laughter as she pictured Cobra on his hands and knees in front of, say, Natsu.

“Fuck you bookworm! That’s just . . . NO! Stop with the images you pervy nerd!” Cobra covered his ears, knowing that it wouldn’t stop her from harassing him but he definitely fucking wish it blocked it out.

“Yo, the perimeter is . . . clear. What’d I miss out on here?” Bickslow dismounted from his babies, landing gracefully on the forest floor due to years of practiced ease. Levy was trying to repeat what had happened but kept falling into another wave of laughter, so much so that she was outright crying. 

“Freed insinuated that I fucked guys, or at the very least enjoyed giving the occasional blowie.”

“Well, do you? No judgement here, dude, love is love and sex is sex but if your shitty attitude the last few days is because you haven’t gotten laid then we could have sorted you out before this job. I know a couple of great guys who are very discreet . . .”

“Finish that sentence and you’ll have one less functioning body part on your stupidly tall body.” He watched Levy look up and down at the seith mage, a grin forming on his lips. “Perhaps the bookworm would help make sure I didn’t damage you too much, hmm?” Levy’s face went red as she hid it behind her hands, while Bickslow just opened and closed his mouth wordlessly several times. 

“Surely the entire guild knows about your attraction to one another by now, correct?” Freed blinked several times, staring at Cobra as his lips twitched upwards slightly. Freed was one sly mother fucker. “Laxus has fried Bickslow on several occasions for not being able to stop talking about the features he finds attractive on Miss Levy, and I believe Miss Levy has talked at long lengths with Miss Lucy about how she wonders just how talented Bickslow’s ton . . . mhmm.” Levy had shot up to wrap her hands around Freed’s mouth rather viciously. 

“Do I want to know why Levy looks like she wants to wring Freed’s neck?” Evergreen asked while dropping some she had gathered next to the others. 

“I smell blood. You okay, fairy tits?”

“It’s just a harmless scratch, nothing to get your thong in a twist about, snake.” 

“That was one goddamn time, and it was a dare from that idiot!” Cobra pointed an accusing finger towards seith mage.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, one-eyed wonder. Did you pack any of the port, Freed? The potent shit Laxus drinks?” 

“It is in my tent. I shall grab it for you.” Freed returned with a dark green bottle full of garnet red liquid. Evergreen filled the cap full, chugging it down before she filled the cap again to douse the cut on her thigh hissing in pain as she filled it for a third time to swallow more. 

“I’m going to bed before this day gets any worse.” Capping the bottle she shoved it into Freed’s hand, knocking shoulders with Cobra before entering her tent. 

“Why is she being such a twat waffle tonight?” 

“Ever is . . . temperamental the best of days but this was out of character, even for her moody ass.”

“Just leave her be for the night. Today was a tiring day for all of us.” Levy looked over her shoulder into the dark expanse of the forest. “Don’t you think that Lucy and Laxus should have been back by now?”

“Give the blondes another hour or so. If they aren’t back by then we send the flying circus to find their lame asses.” Cobra headed off to his own tent, the chill of the night had him shivering. He quickly tucked himself under the mountain of blankets, all his clothes still on as he tried to keep warm. “Fuck.” He watched as his warm breath turned white, glaring as it hung in the air. Shivering, he walked out of his tent with one of the blankets securely in place around his shoulders.

“Whattt the ffffuck givessss?” Cobra looked around to see Levy sitting on Bickslow’s lap with a blanket wrapped around their bodies while Freed worked on getting the fire blazing again.

“Whattt unnnnatural helllll are weee gggoing thhhrough?” Bickslow inquired, pulling Levy closer to him. Freed had built the logs up, hands shaking constantly due to the cold so Levy used her magic to send fire towards the neatly piled sticks. The four of them crowded around the newfound source of heat, letting it seep into their bones.

“The weather suggests we should be acquiring snow but since there is none perhaps a mage with a temperature dropping ability?” Freed suggested as he held his hands out to the orange flames. 

“Hell no. There is no other scent in this area so it’s no human.”

“Demon Sin?” Levy whispered more to herself. “We barely even finished recovering from the last battle. Who would it have targeted anyways? Laxus again or perhaps Lucy since she is gone with him.”

“Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. That’s all anyone talks about in our damn guild is the blonde-haired doe-eyed heiress with unique magic.” Evergreen tore open her tent, hair flying about her person as her eyes took on a hunter green color. “Just another bimbo who needs to be saved all the damn time because she can’t do it herself.”

“Evergreen, that is incredibly inconsiderate of you to talk . . .”

“Shut the hell up, Freed.” Evergreen attacked him with a green whip, launching him into a tree. Freed whipped the small blood trail away from his cheek as he moved to sit up but slumped forward instead.

“Where are Lucy and Laxus, Evergreen?” Bickslow stood up to his full height, pushing Levy behind him.

“I’m sure they’ll make it out of their predicament in due time, but it might just be too late for the rest of you. Come to me, my darling.” Evergreen outstretched her hand to Freed, who took it in his own, placing a kiss atop of it. 

“What alternate dimension did we just step into?” Levy asked with wide eyes as Freed kneeled before Evergreen, placing kisses on the inside of her wrist. Evergreen was using her free hand to run it through his green locks. 

“What fucking Demon Sins are controlling you two?” Cobra snarled, picking up on scents that weren’t their own. Evergreen looked behind her before dropping to one knee beside Freed.

“Masters,” the two mages chanted. A woman with wild black hair and porcelain skin was arm in arm with a tall bronze skinned man who had short sky blue hair. The magic the two were giving off was quite suffocating.

“Rise, children. My mate and I wouldn’t have our strongest mages on their knees.”

“Just who the hell are you?” Bickslow asked since they had yet to answer Cobra’s earlier question.

“Envy and Greed.” 


	5. Freedom

Bickslow already had Levy behind his body but now he completely obstructed her from Envy and Greed's views. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Laxus and Lucy weren't here, so did that mean that these two demons had gotten to them, or did other ones beat them to it? Speaking of which, how exactly did Evergreen and Freed get caught up in their blood spell?

"Bix," Levy whispered as she gently tugged on the back of his jacket. "Why don't you send a couple of babies to look for Laxus and Lucy?" Bickslow didn't acknowledge her idea but saw Cobra nod ever so slightly in agreeance. He sent his oldest and youngest totems discreetly off into the forest.

"Envy and Greed huh? What do you fuckers want?" sneered Cobra as he took a defensive stance.

"We need an army to take over the world. While Pride was too much of an arrogant hot head to get very far, yet again, we shall not fail." Greed's canines poked out of his smile as he looked to the three Fairy Tail mages. "You three don't seem all that strong. The dragon may pose a threat but you two don't. The blondes would have been a handful if my love hadn't encased them in ice."

"No-one deserves to look better than me, man or woman." Envy huffed as she crossed her arms under her ample chest, pushing them up further. Greed pulled his mate closer, placing a bite on the swell of each chest.

"Evergreen being controlled by Envy makes sense, but Freed and Greed? I fail to see how that works." Bickslow shook his head, his eyes turning a pale green.

"Jealousy is everywhere," the fair demon began, "Everyone has felt it at some point in time. Better clothes, hair, nails, job, house, friends, significant other - you name it and someone has been seen green. Greed also has many forms, however, most think that it's associated with jewel"

"There are quite a few people in this world who covet jewel, there's no denying it. What most people seem to overlook is that greed can come in the forms of possessing another person, making the best grades, or being the most knowledgable. These two here are more than enough to get this party started and finding more to join our cause is as simple as walking into the next town."

"How about we show them, love?"

"Of course. After you," Greed held his hand out towards the mages. Ice erupted from the ground, encasing the mages up to their chests.

"Why couldn't I fucking hear you?"

"We know who we are fighting against so being offensive against people we have known our entire lives comes quite easy," Freed supplied as he sheathed his rapier.

"Fuck!" Greed walked up to Cobra, two black glowing orbs swirling around his palm before he shot them at Cobra. "Not fucking likely!" Cobra quickly set off a dragon roar causing the balls of black light to hit Evergreen and Freed. Cinematic tape began to appear from Evergreen's chest.

"Not quite how I was expecting tonight to go but let us watch their pasts, have their friends wallow in their pain. Yes?"

"If that is what you wish, love." Greed snapped his fingers. Images began to appear on the film, clearly showing Evergreen's past self. "Evergreen, darling, why don't you narrate your past for us."

"Of course, Master." Evergreen sat on her knees, legs folded underneath her, hands in her lap. "At the tender age of ten, I was abandoned, left of the side of the road next to a random farmer's house. My parents didn't have much while I was growing up but we were happy, so I naively thought. The farmer took me in for a few days before I was sold to a rich man and his family to be a companion to his daughter."

"I was fed three meals a day, clothed, and received daily education until noon every day. In the afternoon I was left in the playroom with that spoiled brat," Evergreen practically spat. "She had more than I could have ever hoped for, yet she always wanted more. Her Sin was Greed. More clothes, more dolls, more this and that - it was never enough. After two years under their house, I had started to develop as a woman, causing Sophia to hate me even more."

"The men and young boys would pay more attention to me, so she had been banished from all meetings, balls, etcetera so that she had no competition. As I grew older I found it harder to contain my magic, which was tired directly to my emotions. I can't even tell you how many innocent birds I turned to stone and I eventually figured out how to reverse the effects of my magic. Then on my thirteenth birthday, the little beast got what she deserved."

"Oooh! This is my favorite part!" Envy cheered as she clapped her hands together.

"Sophia's parents decided that it was time that I started to look for a male suitor, so they bought me the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen. They were throwing me a surprise party and had invited several lower class nobles to the house. Sophia was fuming when the maids came to take my dress to be pressed. The rest of the afternoon went by in a flurry of events before I was taken to my room."

"The door was slightly ajar, and inside was Sophia with a pair of scissors and my dress. She had hacked my dress until it was unrecognizable and I knew, I KNEW, she wouldn't even get in trouble for her actions. She never did. My anger took over and I turned her to stone as she screamed. I packed a bag and left before anyone could find me, knowing she'd only be stone for an hour as my magic wasn't well trained then."

"Medusa would have been proud," gushed Envy as she petted Evergreen's hair.

"Rumours spread from there and I was called Medusa in every town I traveled to, cast out because I was different. I was on my own for roughly a year, scavenging and stealing where I could. Shortly after my fourteenth birthday, things changed as that's when . . ."

"Enough of the boring stuff my dear," Envy fake yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "Freed, my lovely boy, it's your turn to share now."

"Of course, Mistress." Freed bowed his head as the reel started to move. "I am the oldest of three male children and was to inherit the Justine family business. My mother was a kind woman, albeit she was raised to serve her husband in all manners. My father was a smart, wealthy businessman who happened to take over the family business when he was eighteen. We own all the shipping yards in Fiore and since over eighty-eight percent of is surrounded by water my family has done quite well for themselves. My father grew the business by being the most sought out import/export company in the country as well."

"My father was in all the right circles, knew all the right people, and ruled our household with an iron fist. We were in studies for eight hours a day, six days a week, with at least two hours of homework each evening. I was being groomed to be the next head of the Justine household. I would spend a lot of time in our library, reading books that were not on Father's prescribed listing. After being caught, and whipped, three times for not following the rules I became better at sneaking and hiding."

"Magic was a major interest to me, something that Father had forbidden any single person in the household for having or practicing. The physical reprimand I received from defying that order was severe, yet I never gave up researching it, even when the incident happened. I found solace in rune magic, its intricate nature, and design. However, what pushed my father over the edge was the night he caught another noble boy kiss me."

"From there on out, I sat with a Priest every morning to try to rid me of my sins, even though I was well aware there was nothing wrong with me. A Justine must carry on the family name and have no less than two children, which cannot be done if one is homosexual. Every day I prayed for my freedom until I decided to abdicate from the family in the form of a letter written to my father and delivered by one of the most prestigious law firms in the country. I was publicly disowned after that and the second child was to replace me. I traveled alone for a while until I met . . ."

"Ah yes, the Greed for more knowledge, that is what called you to me." Greed snapped his fingers and the images turned to dust, floating away on the breeze. "Now, why don't you two finish off these fools?"

"Hell no!" The ice exploded around Cobra, his poison has seeped through his skin until he was able to break free. Simultaneously the ice around Bickslow and Levy fell apart too, due to the baby's lasers melting it slowly from behind, completely hidden from the Demon Sins.

"Pookie," whined Envy as she stomped her foot. "You assured me that this would be easy. You know I hate having to break a sweat."

"Pookie? What kind of shitty nickname is that?" laughed Cobra as he easily dodged Evergreen's attack.

"Just because you have never known love doesn't mean you can belittle our relationship," Envy glared at the man, throwing several four foot long icicles at the slayer. "Did I strike a nerve, snake boy? It's easy to go around and fuck whoever you want, whenever, but finding someone to love your sour ass will NEVER happen."

"Don't listen to her, Cobra! She's just trying to get into your head, to mess with you." Levy tuck and rolled away from Bickslow, who took to the air right before a blue disc landed on the ground and exploded.

"Oh, please," Envy rolled her eyes, "You two have been eye-fucking each other for months, never crossing the line but damn near exploding when someone of the opposite sex flirts with the other. Unrequited love makes for the most delicious jealousy, it calls to me from miles away. Begging me to free them from their restraints."

"How we decide to proceed, or not, is none of your damn business!" Levy shouted, throwing a shield up to block Greed's exploding orbs.

"True, but it's so much fun to get it all out in the open!" Envy giggled, fanning herself with her hand. "The blonde dragon slayer is too wrapped up in his mind after his bout with Pride, so we can't dissect him. However, the celestial mage . . . oh, that girl is barely keeping it together on so many levels. What's your favorite part, dear?"

"Her palpable lust for the poison slayer is right up there. She has never really spent a hell of a lot of time with you, Erik, but she wants to know what's under all those layers." Cobra tripped over his feet giving Envy enough time to hit him with four quick blasts of ice, trapping his limbs to a large tree.

"That's not what interests me the most, love. It would have to be . . ." Envy's face snapped to the left, a trail of blood leaking from the cut on her cheek. "Who dares to harm me? To cut my face?"

"It would be wise to learn when to shut your damn mouth!" Lucy held her whip in both hands, chest heaving from having run so far.

"You escaped? How?"

"Bickslow's babies were able to thaw around my head enough so that I could call Leo out. What better way to melt ice than the power of the sun?"

"Where is the other dragon?" Greed eyed the forest beyond Lucy, on edge.

"Right here, fucker!" Laxus materialized in a bolt of lightning, punching Greed in the gut. "Freed! Snap the fuck out of it. Knowledge is how you got part of your magic, accidental, or not!" Greed and Laxus were moving too fast for Lucy to keep up. "I was where you are Freed, fight it dammit!"

Freed paused in his movements, clearly being able to hear his fearless leader yet not able to resist the call of Greed. Evergreen's fairy machine gun caught Laxus off guard, as he was too focused on Greed and Freed. Bickslow's babies caught him before he slammed into any trees.

"Bickslow! You take Ever, I have Freed. Everyone else needs to weaken the Demon Sins."

"Lu! What do we use against Envy and Greed?"

"I'm working on it, just need more time."

"You'll get as much as we can give, Tink!" Cobra rejoined the fight alongside Levy and Leo. "Bickslow, you need to push those buttons! I know you don't want to go there but you're gonna have too."

"Shit, yeah I got it," Bickslow called all his babies back to him as Evergreen took to the skies. "Earlier you started to say things got better before Envy shut you up. They got better because I was the one who found you curled up in a brown, tattered sleeping bag behind some log. I brought you to Fairy Tail where you met Laxus, Freed, and I after Gramps inducted you. HE was the one that gave you the glasses you wear now to help control your magic, not that you need them anymore."

"Bickslow, don't," pleaded Evergreen as she descended from the sky.

"You're an amazing person, Ever, with a whole slew of people who adore you inside and outside the guild. When was the last time you honestly felt jealous over anyone in the guild? I know that shit about Lucy you spouted earlier was non-sense. You like her because she can put up with the three deadliest, and at times most stupid, members of our guild."

"I . . . know."

"You made me a promise, even made me pink swear on it. What was it?"

"I told you that if I ever sunk to Sophia level that you were too purge the jealousy right out of me."

"You bet your ass! Lucy? Can you send me the blue babies?"

"Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini! Help Bickslow in his task!" The celestial spirits flew over to the seith mage, waiting for his commands.

"Gemini represents a lot of things to a lot of people but here and now it represents your duality, Ever. Who you were and who you've grown to be." Gemini turned into a young Evergreen as they stared at their older counterpart.

"Hurry the fuck up you two!" Cobra yelled as he backflipped off a tree. Older Evergreen reached her hand out to her younger self. The moments their fingers touched a purple light filled the two, as the mirror piece floated out of the mage. Evergreen collapsed to the ground but not before Gemini turned into Jet and caught her, taking her to safety.

"Open, Gate of the Goat, Capricorn! If my spirits can negate the powers of the Demon Sins then what better way to fight Greed than with charity learned from my most trusted spirit."

"You honor me, Miss Lucy."

"Get your ass over here Capricorn!" Laxus yelled as he continued to block Freed's attacks.

"Lucy! Can you wrap Envy up in your whip? Cobra?"

"Here you loud and clear, bookworm! Bix, I need a boost!" The babies launched him into the sky causing Envy to lose him in the sun's rays. She began to shriek when Lucy's whip tightly wrapped around her body.

"Unhand me, bitch!" Lucy smirked, tightening her hold.

"Come on Freed! Knowledge is how you gained your demonic side, how you managed to control it. If it wasn't for that book it wouldn't have led you to Fairy Tail, to when I saved your scrawny ass from bandits. Your family is Fairy Tail now!" Capricorn managed to land a roundhouse kick to Freed's head, cutting his temple yet knocking the sense back into him.

"Gotcha now, twat." Cobra used the sun to hide, landing in the trees behind Envy. He sunk his fangs into her skin, seeping the most toxic venom he had into her. Demon or not, there was no way she'd be able to fight it. "Anyone easily nauseated please avert your eyes." The girls turned away but they couldn't drown out Envy's screams and gurgles. "Water isn't the only thing that can melt a witch."

Freed grabbed his rapier, wings forming behind him, as he flung himself towards Laxus. The dragon slayer gasped as blood covered his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Freed's sword piercing the black heart of Greed. "You would best remember to stay out of my head." Greed started to turn to ash as he slowly disintegrated.

Gemini and Capricorn grabbed the two pieces of the mirror, handing them to Lucy as she fit the pieces into their proper spot. Falling to the ground, she closed her spirit's gates, magically spent. "Virgo?" Lucy whispered as the maid stepped out of her gate. "Bandage? Camp?" She asked, barely keeping her eyes open.

"At once, Princess." Virgo set about getting everything ready as the mages sat in the clearing, no-one daring to utter a word. One night, that's all they needed to recoup - food and sleep.

"If anyone jinx's this I will murder you," Cobra grunted from his place on the cool ground, eyes closing on their own accord.


	6. Mosaic

Laxus had announced that everyone was pairing up in the tents tonight and he could have strangled the stupid ass, sneaky, conniving blonde man. He’d paired him with Lucy, his SECRET crush since he joined the guild, and must have been testing him in some dumb ass way. Evergreen was in Laxus’ tent while Bickslow, Levy, and Freed were sharing the last tent. Virgo had cooked an amazing supper, chunky stew, which meant he could pick out the large pieces of beef since he was a vegetarian. 

Now he was piled under his mountain of blankets unable to shut his own pervy brain off. You see, Lucy had walked into the tent in a sleep tank top and short shorts which was nothing unusual. You know, except the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra or panties underneath. Logically, who he knew it made sense to sleep in only your pajamas however, his cock had a different take on the situation. All it cared about was her pebbled nipples protruding through her shirt, practically begging to be pinched all the while her ass was peaking through the bottom on her shorts which is how he knew there was nothing underneath. 

Breathe in through your nose and out your mouth.

Lucy hadn’t said too much to him but she was fairly tired. She had been holding open three gates this afternoon and they had been in two fairly tough battles in the same twenty-four hour period. Her brain was still going at lightning speed though, trying to figure out which of the four remaining Demons of Sin they may encounter next. The loop she was on was making him dizzy.

“Tink, just go to fucking sleep. The answers aren’t going to come with how tired you are, plus, you’re going spinning ideas so fast that they’re not even making sense. I’d like off your crazy ass merry-go-round.”

“Sorry, Erik.” He paused, eyes widening in the dark. She had never said his first name before, but he’d be lying if he didn’t like it or the fact his inner dragon was preening. He watched Lucy slip deeper into the covers, listened to her heartbeat even out within minutes. He listened to the constant thumping of her heart, its rhythm lulling him into a light sleep. 

A short-lived fucking sleep at that. Just ONE break, was that really so fucking hard to get?

“Find a spider in your tent, crazy eyes?” Cobra whispered yelled, making sure Lucy stayed asleep.

“Fuck you, cyclops! It a damn slimy lizard.”

“Not the kind of slime you were looking for tonight, huh?”

“Please refrain from suggesting such uncouth interactions between those of us sharing the tent.”

“Three-some not your jam, nerd?”

“My sexual preferences are none of your concern.”

“Dear Mavis, would you idiots please shut up!” 

“Thought you’d be passed out snoring by now Ever. Beauty sleep and all.”

“If you don’t shut your fucking mouths there will be several bolts of lightning entering placed you wish it hadn’t.” Laxus had painted a very descriptive picture of a bolt being shoved up their asses, and Cobra was definitely an exit only kind of man. Lucy had somehow managed to roll over during their conversation so that she was now pressed up to his right side. He wanted to push her away but she was so warm. Her body heat seeped into his cooler one and he once again took to listening to her steady heartbeat. 

Cobra woke up feeling warm, which was a first on this trip. Warm and entirely too comfortable with how his body was feeling constricted. Wait . . . what? He opened his eye, blinked away the sleep away before he looked to his side. Lucy had one arm wrapped around his while the other rested on his left hip. Her legs were tangled around his own, her knee incredibly close to his now raging hard-on. She shifted slightly, knee brushing against the head of his dick. He bit his bottom lip so he didn’t moan out loud. 

He looked at her face which was lower than his, immediately regretting his decision.

Lucy had huge ass tits and the tank top had shifted while she slept, which gave him a full view of one outside of her clothing. Somnophilia was something he liked to participate in when he had consent. It made sex a hell of a lot of fun with how he liked to wake up his partners. However, Lucy was not a current willing participant and he was above rape, so the only option was to suffer in silence. 

Freed was moving about the campsite, as was Laxus. Evergreen was still very much asleep while Bickslow . . . oh, oh really? He was putting some moves on the little blunette in his tent. Well, let the blackmailing item be tucked away in his Bickslow file. 

“Mhmm, Erik?” For shit’s sake! His erection was never going to go away. The soft, moaning of his name as she woke up was enough to ALMOST kill him.

“What’s up Tink?”

“Sorry for you using you as a human pillow.”

“It’s fucking fine. You kept me warm so it was a win-win situation.” She rolled away from him, his lovely view taken from him. He sighed, he couldn’t win this morning.

Lucy grabbed her bag and walked out of the tent, giving him several moments to collect himself. Did he will away his erection or rub one out quickly?

“Get your lazy ass out here, Cobra.” FUCK YOU LAXUS! That’s what he wanted to yell but then he’d be incriminating himself and he’d rather not be caught with his hand around his dick. Mavis, why do you hate me today?

“I’m up, fucker.” He threw the covers off, knowing the chill of the morning air would kill his problem. 

“Bix. Levy. Get your asses out here too.” At least his morning wasn’t the only one ruined, he smirked at the small win.

“Coming boss man.” Cobra dressed before stepping out to see three of the six others eating. Virgo had prepared a breakfast buffet for them and he couldn’t wait to sink his fangs into the fruit. 

“You waking the beast?”

“Do I look fucking stupid, Cobra? She’ll be up within a half-hour so we’ll leave her be.”

“Let the lying beast sleep?”

“Pretty damn much.”

“You are lucky that Evergreen does not hear how you three talk about her.”

“Freed, chill man. Ever can dish as good as we do, so she’s fine. However, I’d never antagonize her this early. I quite like NOT being a human statue.” Levy exited the tent, making her way to the buffet.

“Levy,” Lucy called, a smirk on you face. “Did you encounter some mosquitoes last night? Looks like you have some bite marks on your neck.” Levy looked at Lucy confused. Clearly she hadn’t fully woken up yet but the smile that lit up her face as Bickslow exited the tent was pretty damn clear for all to see.

“Morning, mosquito. Did you have enough to eat last night?” Laxus let out a barking laugh as Freed hid his behind his bowl of food. Cobra didn’t think he’d ever seen Levy so red in his entire life, and Bickslow was matching her. How precious. 

“I’m ah, going to . . . brush my teeth . . . by the river.” Bickslow made his hasty retreat as Levy buried her face in her hands. 

“You two are so cute. Don’t worry Lev, your secret will stay with us at the camp.”

“Ugh, I hate you.”

“You really don’t though.”

“Of course not, just not a fan of the teasing. Not something I am used too.”

“Mhmm morning. Did I miss much?” Evergreen exited the tent in black leggings and a dark blue sweatshirt.

“Nah, nothing at all.” Laxus smiled into his cup of coffee, back turned to the fairy mage. 

“Thanks for breakfast Virgo,” Lucy stated, followed by several other thanks as well.

“Princess?” Virgo looked to the left, seeing one of Bickslow’s babies hovering there, green light encasing it.

“Well, that’s not fucking good.” Laxus immediately stood, lightning humming to life around his body. The others all took a defensive stance as well.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” I high pitched voice called out. “There my beauties are. Child, I believe you have a task.” Bickslow entered the campsite, eyes glazed over as if he was possessed. Flicking his hand his babies started to fire streams of green lasers at them all. They dodge where they could before hiding behind the natural coverage of the forest. A feminine scream reached his delicate ears as he tried to look through the dust that was covering the camp. 

“Which fucking Sins are you?” Cobra asked when the dust settled. Before him were two men. Long black hair that fell down to his waist with purple eyes. His figure was quite slender or maybe it was due to the obese man next to him. Short dark green haired framed his face, making his yellow eyes stand out. 

“Sloth, at your service. This is my partner, Gluttony.” The latter nodded his head then snapped his fingers. They watched as Levy and Bickslow made their way over to the demons. 

“We know how to defeat these guys. We wait until their stories are given to use, then we attack them with their opposites and the truth. Freed. Lucy. What do we need here? Which spirits?”

“Diligence and temperance.” Freed supplied easily. 

“Virgo for Sloth and Aries for Gluttony.”

“Freed, you keep ahead of Levy’s spells. I’ll handle Bix. Lucy, you have Levy. Cobra and Ever will engage the demons with Lucy’s spirits. Make this quick, before they can restore their full power.” The mages all jumped to action the minute Laxus finished speaking. They were rested, while their injuries weren’t a hundred percent healed, they were more than capable of fighting.

“Why Bickslow?” Laxus asked as he blocked a weak attack from Sloth.

“He called to me. His desire to stay home, chill, do nothing mixed with his tragic past was tantalizing. It’s not every day you encounter a seith mage of his caliber. Imagine the people we can ensnare, the souls we can collect with his magic alone. It’s enough to rebuild my empire.”

“Fight it Bix! He doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about.”

“Surely you jest? You know our strengths, we can see everything that has happened to a person who holds a shard of glass. I can’t imagine watching your family die before your eyes due to unpaid gambling debts his father incurred was easy. Or having your magic rage about you due to the pain it had caused you, killing all who had dared to try to cause harm. Why do you think he was so lazy when you found him years later?”

“No feelings, no venturing outside, no seeing other people meant that he didn’t have a chance to lose control of his magic.”

“Precisely.”

“Bickslow, you’re more than your magic. You have been for years, so fucking fight it. Show this scum just who is better as possessing!” Laxus shocked Bickslow with a low volt, hoping to jumpstart him just a bit.

“He’s been under my spell for fifteen minutes. He will never be able to . . .” Sloth stopped mid-sentence, his body completely relaxing. 

“No-one look at me,” Bickslow called out, his totems took on a darker green hue to let everyone know his magic was activated. “I suggest giving up, Gluttony. This will not end well either way.”

“Never! I have souls to devour.” 

“Bluebird, don’t listen to a thing this demon tells you. Fight back!”

“But she’s so tired of fighting, isn’t that right Levy?”

“Yes, master.”

“It’s time to release your life to me. To end the pain of being bullied for eating large amounts of food due to your extremely high metabolism. Hiding in the Ariesries to gather more knowledge, scared of what the kids at your school would think if they knew how nerdy you were. Your hunger for food was almost as large as your thirst for books. It’s why you lived amongst the shelves.”

“Yes, master.”

“That’s the past now, Levy. You’re the most sought out mage when it comes to deciphering ancient texts or puzzles,” Lucy called out as her spirits stood beside her.

“Bluebird, you’re surrounded by people who love and appreciate your talents back in Fairy Tail.” Bickslow had Sloth fighting Gluttony, his control over Levy slipping. “There’s my girl. Virgo. Aries. Care to do the honors?” 

“With pleasure.” The two women responded simultaneously. Virgo’s chains anchored the sins to the ground as Aries horns began to glow before she rammed into the two demons. A new technique she had learned while training with Lucy. Dust floated around the camp as Virgo whipped out a vacuum, sucking the particles into the celestial realm. Lucy picked up the two pieces of glass, adding them to the mirror.

“It looks like some kind of weird mosaic. Think there’s any meaning to it?” Levy inquired looking up to the celestial mage.

“I honestly have no idea. How about we clean-up and head to town for more supplies. We have two Demon Sins to find yet.” The group started to rifle through their items to see what was salvageable before following Lucy’s compass spirit to the nearest town.


End file.
